


Heat of the Moment: Fugitives

by Blackmarch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Funny, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Vandalism, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: After being found together after a rather... sensitive moment... Velvet and Ruby are on the run, and having fun while doing it.'Fun' often means having sex in the strangest places...





	Heat of the Moment: Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/

An idyllic meadow on a spring morning. A normal day in on the plains of Vale. The sun was still making it’s lazy assent into the sky. The birds were waking up and singing their songs. A deer nearby nibbled at a berry bush. The squirrels screamed and scattered as their tree was set on fire and thrown into the air-   
  
Wait. What?  
  
“Run faster, Velvet!” Ruby cried from sheet-wrapped position on Velvet’s back, both of her arms locked around Velvet’s naked torso in a bear hug. “Faster!”  
  
Sometimes, Velvet wished she was something else. Something more - impressive. Or useful. At least something more aggressive that said ‘Don’t fuck with me’. Something that wasn’t a rabbit faunus, all cute and soft, and relatively helpless with tuggable ears.   
  
Why couldn’t she have been a lion or a bear or a tiger or something instead, was her normal train of thought. Those were understandable thoughts.  
  
“I’m running,” Velvet panted as she jumped to the side and began to zigzag. “As fast,” An instinctual move from her animal side that saved them both when a burning pine fell overhead. “As I can!”  
  
But, at the moment, those thoughts didn’t matter. She was a rabbit faunus. Running. Breeding. Nibbling on leafy greens. The instincts of prey. It was in her blood, and she was fine with that right now.  
  
“▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!” The sound of another tree being launched into the air, accompanied by a chorus of panicking wildlife, grew yet louder and more numerous.  
  
Those instincts were quite possibly the only thing keeping her in one piece, while her new mate’s/girlfriend’s/wife’s/fiancee's sister… was doing her absolute best to skin Velvet alive.  
  
Her grandfather had told her she’d have days like this. It was a Scarlatina thing, supposedly. She believed him. It helped explain the scars, and why he’d been married to four women at once before he’d died from a sex related heart attack.  
  
He was Velvet's hero.  
  
“They're gaining on us,” Ruby shrieked, her eyes tracking where the tree fell. A flock of nevermore burst from the trees, croaking as they set fire to yet more of the surrounding flora and fauna with their burning bodies. “Why!?”  
  
Because Velvet couldn’t keep it in her pants. That’s why. Her own fault for not keeping her medication at hand, pushing off her visit to the pharmacy till the last possible moment. Her fault, and no one else’s.  
  
In hindsight, relying on Blake to make up for that lapse had been a terrible idea.  
  
“How  _dare_ you defile  _my_  partner!”  
  
Velvet yelped, and launched herself off the side of a tree in a blind panic, just before the spot she’d been standing in frosted over… and exploded.  
  
“How  _dare_ you stain  _my_ bed!”  
  
Ruby’s pitch moved away from the sounds common to a distressed teenage girl, to something that could be more easily compared to a viciously blown dog whistle in response.  
  
Blake was a good friend, but she had some  _serious_ problems. Like the fact that she thought a bow to cover up her ears was a good enough disguise for everyday use. Blake’s parents were  _famous_ , by the gods, and she hadn’t even bothered changing her name, or getting some reconstructive surgery! It was almost like she wasn’t even trying, honestly.  
  
The luscious meadow Velvet had been running through suddenly turned into a icy-hot hellhole, burning Velvet’s feet in two different ways, and confusing her body’s natural reactions like nothing else. To shrink, or not to shrink. That was the question.  
  
“▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!”  
  
“Take your punishment like the ma- wom-…. Person of indeterminate gender you are!” Weiss screeched.  
  
Velvet’s ears began to ring as she rode the shockwave of another of Yang’s explosive attacks, bouncing along one of the trees that happened to be less on fire than the others, to take herself higher. Those parkour lessons had been worth every Lein.  
  
“URSA!” Ruby’s arms tightened around Velvet’s middle hard enough to make her ribs creak.   
  
Velvet tore through the painfully confused Grimm blocking her way without even breaking stride.  
  
Also, the answer was shrink. Most definitely shrink.  
  
\----------  
  
“Weren’t we just in a beautiful forest?” Ruby asked hesitantly. “Filled with happy little woodland critters and flowery meadows?”  
  
“... Yes?”  
  
Velvet had to admit that Ruby had a point. The sudden appearance of the sinister looking tower, surrounded by evil looking crystals and Grimm spawning pools had been kind of jarring… not that it had stopped them from walking into it or anything. Nature, fire, and nakedness didn’t mix all that well. A change in surroundings, no matter how suspect, was welcome.   
  
Velvet would have done worse to keep her junk from getting caught in a flaming bramble patch. Being as large as she was could be a curse of the worst sort… and a couple of close calls were enough for her.  
  
“... Kind of?” Velvet said, just as hesitantly. “It was sort of - on fire though, last time I saw… so you might want to rethink some of that.”  
  
Some of those descriptives, most definitely, no longer applied. Particularly beautiful and flowery. Happy was subjective.  
  
“Yeah…. Those poor squirrels” Ruby sighed, and started stroking Velvet’s ears in a comforting manner. “At least we’re still alive though, right?”  
  
“That’s debateable.”  
  
Ruby slapped Velvet on the shoulder.  
  
“The weird purple glow in the windows, and the black thorns all over the place, really doesn’t say good things about our chances.”  
  
Ruby slapped her again. “ _It’s called optimism!_ ”  
  
“Like you weren’t thinking the same thing.” Velvet grumbled as she went even deeper into the building.  
  
“Denial can be healthy! Like,” Ruby threw her arm out enthusiastically, wincing as she knocked over a vase. It shattered. Velvet suspected it was worth more than her house. “This place could have cookies or something! Cake maybe! A totally awesome swimming pool!”  
  
“Ruby. I don’t think that the creepy tower in the middle of a blasted, Grimm-infested, wasteland has cookies and cake and totally awesome swimming pools.”  
  
“It might! You don’t know that!” Ruby tapped Velvet in between the ears with a huff. “And that’s called profiling, Velvet.” Ruby sniffed, and turned up her head. “Profiling is wrong. I thought you were better than that.”  
  
“... You do know that I’m a faunus, right?” Velvet knew all about profiling. The creepy tower not having anything good in it  _wasn’t_ profiling. It was just common sense.  
  
“Well… you might have a point.” Ruby took one of Velvet’s ears in between her teeth and gave it a gentle nibble, forcing a shudder to run down Velvet’s spine in response. “I guess you do taste pretty good.”  
  
Cinnamon flavored body soap. Where would Velvet be without it?  
  
“That isn’t what I meant…. Keep that up though, and you’ll be eating something alright.” Velvet grumbled. Ruby continued to nibble. “But fine. Not like we haven’t broken into this place already.” Velvet sighed. “Let’s go find the pantry.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
\----------  
  
“I wasn’t expecting this.” Velvet blinked, her hands full of various food stuffs that she’d just taken out of a, surprisingly normal, Schnee brand refrigerator. She needed the calories, after the day she’d had so far. “At all, just so you know.”  
  
“I told you!” Ruby shouted gleefully, just before she stuffed a double handful of cookies into her mouth from her seat on top of the counter. Chocolate chip, homemade, from what Velvet could tell. “I’ve already got this whole, significant other thing, down!”  
  
Velvet raised an eyebrow—  
  
“Whenever you say something wrong, I get to tell you I told you so,” Ruby took a slice of cake out of her pile, and ate that as well. “And if you disagree with me, I can tell you to sleep on the couch.”  
  
—Then recoiled harder than Crescent Rose. Her grandpa had told her about this as well. Ruby wasn’t exactly wrong and  _holy shit had she figured that out quick_.  
  
“When we get a couch, I mean.” Ruby blushed prettily and kicked her feet. “Since we’re probably going to have to live with my dad for a while… no cuddling in bed?” She shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”  
  
Being that adorable should be a crime. Seriously. Velvet thought her heart might have just stuttered.  
  
“I wasn’t wrong either you know.” Velvet pointed out as she started to make herself a sandwich. Lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, mustard, ketchup, ham…. “Remember the torture dungeon full of skeletons?” Pickles, salami, radishes, more ham, and a bit of vinegar, “Or the room of evil plans?” With a little toothpick to keep it all together.  
  
If Velvet had felt bad for stealing food before, she hadn’t after she’d found out that the people who lived—but were not currently—here weren’t exactly what one could call law abiding.  
  
“I still say those were props, because,” Ruby pouted, “Who does that sort of thing  _seriously_?” And took another bite of her food. “Taking over the world with an army of monsters is such a cliche.”  
  
“Well they  _are_  Evil. Evil people aren’t well known for their planning skills.” Velvet said between giant bites of her giant sandwich. She thought a bit. “Or their sanity.”  
  
“True.” Ruby said as she finished off another handful of cookies. “They could just go into business selling these. Take over the world with deliciousness, instead of the evil, endless hordes of the greatest enemy known to man.”  
  
“And Faunus.” Velvet chimed in absently.  
  
“And Faunus.” Ruby amended sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
  
“No problem.” Velvet waved it off. “Anyway, it might have just been the hunger talking though. That was probably the best sandwich I’ve ever had.” Velvet started poking at the fridge again.  
  
Might as well finish the job….   
  
“Want to go check out the rest of the place when we’re done eating all of their food?” Ruby said, box of Pumpkin Pete’s well in hand. “This sheet is starting to get kinda stiff.”  
  
With the amount of cum it had been covered with? Of course it was getting stiff. Velvet was only surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner.  
  
“Sure. Not like we could make this any worse. Might as well have the both of us go without clothes for a while.” Velvet answered. “Let’s see. Cola, purple stuff, coffee in a can.... Alright!” Velvet cheered. “Solar V!”  
  
Ruby gasped. “Gimme!”  
  
\----------  
  
To a certain point, Velvet had had fun while walking around the place. Looking at the random bits and pieces of statuary, leaving crumbs everywhere, rummaging through the much too large clothing—Whoever wore the robes was an E-cup at the  _least_ —and leaving the seat up everywhere she went. Just being a nuisance, like the very worst sort of roommate. It had been fun, letting loose for once on an - acceptable - target.  
  
CRDL had no idea how lucky they were, to be a year younger than her. Bunch of morons. If they hadn’t been, they’d have never lived out the year otherwise…. Not that  _that_  mattered right now.  
  
“Velvet!” Ruby squeaked, her voice almost painfully high as she was dropped onto the table. “ _God_ , that’s cold!”  
  
Velvet had something better to do, than think about a bunch of idiots who’d never touched a girl before.  
  
“Don’t worry, love.” Velvet replied soothingly, giving Ruby a peck on the lips before she hopped up as well. Velvet felt a moment of remorse when she touched the table herself, a feeling that she easily pushed into the back of her mind with thoughts of what she was about to do. “Just wait,” Of what she was going to have done to her. They were nice thoughts. “It’s going to get a lot warmer soon.”  
  
And, by something better to do, Velvet meant fucking her fiance  _stupid_  on top of this  _particular_  meeting table. The multiple windows. The crystals in the corners. The high backed chair at the farthest end. Put together, all those things screamed ‘center of the conspiracy’.  
  
Velvet did not approve.  
  
“Oh god.” Ruby clapped both of her hands nervously against her cheeks, “Why am I nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous!” And started to bounce in place. “We’ve done this before, so why am I nervous!?”  
  
And, when Velvet didn’t approve, she was pretty damn clear about it…. At least, when she was sure she could get away with it anyway.  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t quite like  _this_ , with the both of us inside of a secret, evil, base that we had just finished vandalising, but OH GOD I COULD JUST DIE!” Ruby wailed. “WHY IS THIS SO HOT!?”  
  
If emptying your balls all over the belongings of someone you hated wasn’t a clear sign of disapproval—  
  
\----------  
  
“ _You_ really  _don’t like these guys, huh?”_  
  
_Velvet moaned in response, the sound muffled by the hand she’d put over her mouth, hips jerking, humping at empty air as Ruby continued to jerk her off with both hands. A necessity, if she planned on keeping Velvet’s violently spasming member, and it’s seemingly unending, stream of cum on target._  
  
_Couldn’t leave anything wearable lying around, now could they?_  
  
_“Most people would have just set their clothes on fire.” Ruby said as she, forcefully, led Velvet to an untouched corner of the wardrobe. “Or had all of it thrown out a window on a windy day.”_  
  
_Another rope ruined another red and gold dress. That red dust stitching must have cost a fortune. Sucked to be them._  
  
_“But you just had to make it weirdly personal, didn’t you?” Ruby shook Velvet off as she finished. “And now my fingers are sticky.”_  
  
_“You’re welcome.”_  
  
\----------  
  
—Velvet wasn’t sure what was. Besides fucking your fiance on their dining/meeting table. That was a great sign of disapproval.   
  
Ruby whimpered, weak but needy, shivering slightly as she huddled into Velvet’s side.  
  
Velvet blinked, and forced herself into the present. Revenge against the terminally amoral for vague purposes later. Pleasing a ready and willing girl now. Duty called.  
  
“I know right?” Velvet whispered into Ruby’s ear as she circled her, the younger girl following her every move up to the point where Velvet laid herself out on her back. Velvet licked her lips as she noticed Ruby’s nipples start to harden. “Vigilantism,” And it wasn’t just from the cold. Velvet resisted the urge to touch herself, as her erection started to grow. “Has it’s perks.”  
  
Ruby eeped, cheeks red, and eyes looking suspiciously moist as she watched Velvet’s cock grow up to its full extension, a tower of already hardened flesh.  
  
“You want this. I want this.” Velvet teased as she took Ruby’s hand and pulled her over, “I want to be good to you, just like you’ve been good to me.” Until the much smaller girl was draped over her body. Just like before, with her dick in between Ruby’s legs, with a minor difference. “So do what you want to do. Tell me where to go.”  
  
This time, Velvet was the bottom. Ruby was the top. Relationships were give and take, and now was the time to give. Simple, until her heat struck again.  
  
“Inside me.” Ruby meekly said, hiding her face in her hands. Velvet smirked as she watched Ruby’s ears turn bright scarlet. Oh she was just too cute when she got like this.   
  
Payback for nibbling on her ears was a given. Couldn't make it too easy, now could she?  
  
“You don't sound all that sure.” Velvet said, teasing her once more. She couldn’t help herself. She was sure that not too many people could. “Come on. Say it a little louder.”  
  
“I want you,” Ruby hesitantly complied to Velvet's request, saying it a little bit louder. “Inside me.”  
  
“I can’t quite hear you.” Velvet pushed a little bit harder, cupping one of her human ears in imitation of a megaphone. A little cruel, maybe, but... “I think all that screaming in the forest might have damaged something.”  
  
“I WANT TO RIDE YOU LIKE A PONY!” Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
Velvet’s ears reflexively went flat against her head, her eyes going wide in shock as the room suddenly became deathly quiet.   
  
Ruby then started shifting colors like a chameleon, from deep red to completely pale before she hid her face again, “Eeeeee….” While doing a decent imitation of an especially mortified bat.   
  
That couldn’t be healthy.   
  
“Okay.” Velvet simply said. Anything heavier than that had a good chance of killing Ruby where she stood from sheer embarrassment. “Alright.” Velvet looked down to properly position herself, wiggling to align herself properly. Asking Ruby to move might cause her to have a heart attack. Or a stroke. Or a aneurysm. Or all of those things at once. “I’ve got you.”  
  
The last one was more likely than Velvet liked.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready. No need to rush.” Velvet said gently, in an attempt to calm the younger girl down. She might have pushed a little hard. Gone over the line. She’d remember that later. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Ruby didn’t say anything as her face started changing back to a more healthy color…. But at least she didn’t collapse or start squeaking again. That was the important part. Velvet could wait. She could wait as long as she needed to. Once, when she’d been bored, she’d timed just how long she could maintain her erection. Just the once.  
  
Two hours was scarily impressive. She’d had nothing else to prove after. The only thing after that was medical issues.  
  
Eventually, Ruby took her hands away from her face and let them fall onto Velvet’s stomach. Ruby kept her eyes closed until, after a few deep, and shaky breaths, she opened them again.   
“Okay.” Ruby said slowly, mostly to herself. “I can do this.” After a few more seconds of silence, “You jerk.” She finished with a mumble, just before she made to stand.  
  
Velvet patiently waited, as Ruby lined herself up. She was twitchy, sure. But she was patient, after the number of releases she’d had in the last few hours. Anything that wasn’t covered in jizz, was probably in a secret room somewhere, or a skeleton. Messing with skeletons like that was weird.  
  
Ruby moaned as she finally, after what felt like most of the week had passed, came into contact with the head of Velvet’s penis. It wasn’t like this last time. She didn’t stutter or cringe away. Not even close…. Then again, last time, Velvet had been in full control, Ruby had been a complete virgin, and they hadn’t been in an evil castle, fucking in what they assumed was the main meeting room out of spite…. So maybe, the fact that things were different now, wasn’t exactly something that needed to be clarified.  
  
After another few beats of the heart, Ruby lowered herself properly down. Lips split, upper and lower, as Velvet’s tip sank in. “ _Oh goooood_.” Ruby’s head rolled back as she out a moan. Throaty and rich, as inch after gloriously agonizing inch disappeared into her body. Her legs finally gave out on the halfway mark, causing her to fall down, with Velvet fully seated inside her.   
  
“There you go….” Velvet whispered as she laid her hands on Ruby’s hips, enjoyed the sensation of the younger girl’s insides squeezing around her already leaking shaft. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”  
  
Ruby sat there, still looking at the ceiling, with the only sign that she was still alive being her painfully quick and shallow breathing.  
  
“Ruby?” Velvet said as she began to feel more than just a little concern. “Are…. Are you okay?” Velvet reached up, and caught a nipple in between her fingers. Gave it a light twist, only to receive nothing in response. “Hello?”  
  
“I’m - okay….” Ruby shuddered, squeezing out a good deal of Velvet’s fluids at that simple action. “ _Big.”_  
  
“Oh, thank the gods.” Velvet laughed, and started lifting Ruby up off her lap. “I thought I might have hurt you.”  
  
“ _Good.”_  
  
“That’s right, Ruby.” Velvet said as she felt her blood begin to rise, “Big.” Her need to fuck, to  _breed_ , rising back up to the forefront of her mind, “Good.” Before she let Ruby drop back down, taking up the slack for Ruby, while the younger girl recovered… or so the faunus justified to herself. Heat was a  _bitch._  “But it would be better, if I didn’t have to do this myself.”  
  
Another two ups and downs led to Ruby holding Velvet's hands in a deathgrip. Her head falling back down to stare at Velvet with glossy eyes.  
  
Velvet held back her instinctive wince as she felt herself lose most of the feeling in her fingers. Her aura did nothing that she could detect, other than keeping those digits where they were.  
  
“So much makes sense now.” Ruby let go of one of Velvet’s hands to run a finger slowly down Velvet's cheek. “Things that my sister, my team, talked about when they thought I couldn't hear.”  
  
“Yeah?” Velvet breathed, and licked her lips, as Ruby began to shake her hips from back to front. An easy action. One that almost drove Velvet into a frenzy. “Like what?”  
  
Ruby gasped. Hummed. Thought. “I know what a size queen is now. I think that’s what I am.”  
  
Velvet shut down, the only thing she could do that, if she didn't want her resolve to break.  
  
“Weiss has some strange tastes. I think I understand the concept, but what even is 'Bulls and Toms’? A magazine?”  
  
Velvet's right ear, and left eye twitched. Spasmed, really.  _That_ , had come completely out of left field. She wondered how many people knew Weiss was into homosexual, bondage scene, faunus porn. At least two, obviously. The more you learn….  
  
Ruby jerked forward with a moan when Velvet  _flexed_. The slap to Velvet's chest was justified. “And Blake is into-” That wasn’t.  
  
“Ruby.” Velvet placed a finger on Ruby's lips, having a pretty good idea of just  _what_ Blake was into, and wanting no part of it. “Focus on me.” Velvet pulled both of her hands up, and placed them on Ruby's breasts to give them a squeeze. “On us, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Ruby moaned, and placed her hands over Velvet’s again. Gently this time.  
  
Velvet sighed in relief. Bullets had been dodged. She hadn’t heard about the things Blake was into, and the pins and needles in her hands said she’d get to keep them for another day. All was well.  
  
The two of them fell into a mutual, comfortable silence from there on in. Ruby slowly raised and lowered herself, while gasping every so often. Velvet would subtly adjust herself, and help Ruby along when she needed to, helping the younger girl find a rhythm they could both enjoy. Bouncing, rocking, circling. A mix of all three. Experimentation, to find what was best, that lead to Velvet coming to a simple conclusion.  
  
Slow was  _boring._  
  
“Do you think you could speed it up a bit?” Velvet couldn’t keep herself from asking, even if it was more than just a little rude. While this wasn’t  _bad_ , per say, Ruby wasn’t nearly intense enough to get Velvet’s motor running like she was used to. Velvet was used to aggression, going full force, with that as the only option. “Just a little?”  
  
Ruby, instead of speaking, responded by biting her lip, an intense, and adorable, look of concentration on her face as she put both of her hands on Velvet’s chest… and began to bounce just the slightest bit harder, and higher.  
  
Velvet hissed at that, knowing that, by now, the table was most likely beginning to drip with their combined fluids as she took ahold of Ruby’s rear to help her along, subtly, as subtly as she was able to anyway, trying to increase the speed yet further as she did so.  
  
She obviously wasn’t very subtle, seeing the glare she was now getting from her somewhat annoyed fiance.  
  
“Do what I want to do, huh?” Ruby said with a pout, just before she cracked down into Velvet’s pelvis with her full, semblance assisted, weight. It would have turned a normal person’s bones to powder. It just made Velvet even  _harder._  “Wasn’t that what you said?”  
  
Velvet gave Ruby an apologetic smile as she looked at Ruby’s face, and gave her a shrug. “I’m - barely just coming down from my heat?” Velvet’s smile turned smug in an instant. “It’s part of my biology. You can’t blame me for that, can you?”  
  
“Well… no.” Ruby tapped her chin with a finger, seemingly in thought… before her mouth opened into an ‘O’ of realization.  
  
For some reason, Velvet felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
“You have needs. You need me to go harder.” Ruby’s eyes glinted. “Faster…. Because this isn’t as fun as you thought it would be, right?”  
  
Velvet quailed under Ruby’s gaze, her gaze almost  _devilishly_ cheerful in a way that was perfectly complimented by the dark chuckling coming out of the younger girl’s mouth.  
  
“Do you know what my semblance is?” Ruby’s hand went from her chin to her mouth, faster than Velvet could see… where she then gave her fingers a lick. “I am made of goes fast.”  
  
“Ooh. Right,” Velvet nodded. Licked  _her_  lips. Felt  _fear_ , as Ruby lifted herself off of her length. “I’d forgotten,” Cold sweat began to drip down Velvet’s back. “Can’t you move faster than most cars?  
  
“Yep!”  
  
That drip became a downpour.  
  
“Good thing you have aura, huh?” Ruby held up a hand, three fingers up, her face a burning red, “Because there aren't any seatbelts on this ride.”  
  
Velvet flung her hands out, and latched onto the edges of the table as Ruby let a finger, and her body, drop. Her ears fell limp against the sides of her head at the next, as Ruby rose back to the top. At the last, well… her nose twitched, and she stared at Ruby as if the brunette was an oncoming car.   
  
The rabbit in her didn’t distinguish between the two all that well. She wasn't proud of that.  
  
Ruby snorted, giggled, and shook her head before she composed herself… leaving no more fingers. “ I gave you more warning than you gave me. Be happy!”   
  
Velvet's nose twitched again just as Ruby lowered herself one last time… as a blur, shaking the table they were on, bringing down dust from the ceiling and rattling Velvet’s bones with that one action.  
  
Velvet gasped for air, her heart hammering in her chest as rose petals fell all around, feeling as if a sudden case if  _death_  had just passed her by.  
  
“Fifteen times in a fourth of a second.” Ruby flicked the end of Velvet's nose teasingly, shakily. She hadn’t been left unscathed. “How’s that for fast?”  
  
_I... have made a terrible mistake_ ….  
  
“I-” Velvet sneezed as a petal fell on her nose, only to disappear. “I think I want to get off.” Of this ride, Velvet wanted to say. She inhaled a rose petal instead. It was weird.  
  
Ruby snorted, and laughed, “Of course you do.” Then set herself forward again, that adorable look of utmost concentration once again on her face, not so adorable after she’d totally mistaken Velvet’s words for something different. An understandable mistake. “I wonder what would happen if I went for a thousand?”  
  
“ _So. This is it then.”_ Velvet thought to herself, semi-jokingly, as she hacked up an already dissolving piece of flora. “ _This is how it ends._ ” She looked up, and memorized Ruby’s face. “ _I’ve had a good run._ ”  
  
And then Ruby was a blur of motion, going up and down in a way that had Velvet clawing at the stonework in a way that left divots in the shape of her fingers. Rose petals filled the air, along with the the sound of cracking stone, as Ruby did her damndest to return the favor from  _her_ first time, taking her pleasure from Velvet as she tried to fuck the faunus into the stonework.  
  
The table creaked—  
  
Sanity was a weak thing. Intangible, ephemeral. Subjective, and in the eye of the beholder… and Velvet felt like she was about to lose it the first five seconds in.  
  
She couldn’t process it. The sensations. The feeling of being inside Ruby, outside of Ruby. The process of coming and going all at once. Ruby nearly flying off of her, only to fully hilt herself on Velvet’s shaft as if she wanted her dead, or cumming her brains out, with no other choice in between. The sensations didn’t compute. The only thing that did make sense to her, was that it was working.  
  
—shuddered.  
  
She was going to die here. May her descendants have better luck than she did… and hopefully they’d remember that karma was a bitch.  
  
Her eyes began to roll up into the back of her skull, the marble under her fingers shattering before they were ground into dust, as she felt the most intense orgasm of her life— _She had enough experience to tell that this one was going to be a doozy_ —rising up through her abused cock, the crackle of her aura, almost as loud as Ruby’s jackhammering was, somehow making it even  _better_.  
  
—And shattered, with the legs of the furniture coming out from beneath them both. Ruby didn’t even seem to notice, only ten seconds in—  
  
There was little better than a sense of life threatening danger, to make you glad to be alive.  
  
—When Velvet finally  _did_ reach climax with a keening wail before Ruby locked lips with her, muffling her cries even as the brunette’s lower half continued to blur, making a mess of Velvet, of Ruby, and the surrounding area with the force of her climax.  
  
And Velvet was dead. Done. Gone…. Not that Ruby had gotten that memo, seemingly up to challenge of forcing Velvet through the floor as well. Forcing her into another orgasm, straight on the heels of the first, that made her ball’s  _ache_ for the first time Velvet could remember, as another load barely five seconds later, was a bit much for even her swollen anatomy.  
  
The one that came  _after_  the second was just cruel, leaving Velvet twitching and spasming on the floor, in a puddle of her own fluids, with yet more of it covering every available surface nearby. Her brain finally went into the final stages of meltdown, of sweet, blissful unconsciousness, just as—  
  
“One… thousand! Yay!” Ruby cheered breathlessly before she fell into Velvet’s chest with a soggy splat. “Help!”  
  
—Ruby finished up. A second too late for Velvet to hear her being smug about just how many orgasms she’d just had, before bemoaning her life choices, and crying out for a wheelchair.  
  
A slap across the Velvet’s face fixed that real quick.  
  
“Velvet!” Ruby whisper screamed, her face visibly pale, even under her new coating as she backhanded the other side of Velvet’s face. “We need to go, now!”  
  
“W- what?” Velvet said groggily, the space in between her legs stuck between ‘overly satisfying ache’, and ‘Hold my beer’... not that her face was feeling all that good either at the moment, but priorities. She knew which side her bread was buttered on. “Why?”  
  
“ _Tyrian_!” The tower rumbled. A beowulf howled. Thunder boomed. “ _How dare you drink my Solar V! AGAIN!_ ”  
  
Velvet’s eyes snapped open, her instincts running mad as she stumbled up to her feet, scooped Ruby up, and made her way towards the nearest window. She knew her genres. None of those things happening, all at once, when someone spoke, was a good thing.  
  
_“Which one of you_ dead men  _was in my wardrobe!?”_ The ominously glowing crystals grew yet brighter. Lightning crackled between the tips.  _“There’s_ semen _everywhere, you animals! I stepped in some!”_  
  
Just as Velvet had unlatched the window, and stuck a foot out of it… she heard the sound of a door opening, right behind her.  
  
_“MY TABLE!”_  
  
“Oh,  _shit.”_  
  
…..  
  
And then, everything was darkness.


End file.
